customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinos in the Park (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E158:B15B:9BF8:FE3F:B957-20181211001252
Major Events *January 21: ''Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour'' begins performing at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. *February 7: Let's Go to the Beach, a re-release of Barney's Beach Party, is released to stores. It is the final video that was released on VHS. *June 6: Barney Songs and It's Time For Counting are both released on DVD. *June 20: HIT Entertainment announces the addition of Riff to the Barney franchise. *June 26: The Super-Dee-Duper DVD 3-pack is released to stores. *August 2: Barney makes an appearance at Hollywood Radio & Television Society Presents Kids Day 2006. *Fall: Riff is added to the cast of ''Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour'' which was on tour eighth months before. *September 5: Let's Make Music is released to stores. It is the first video not to be released on VHS. *September 18: Season 10 premieres on PBS. *September 27: Barney and Riff appeared on Live with Regis and Kelly. *October 13: Season 10 finale on PBS. *October 17: The DVD 3-pack Dino-Riffic Collection! is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 10 (2006) Welcomecousinriff.jpg|Welcome, Cousin Riff|link=Welcome, Cousin Riff Specialskills.jpg|Special Skills|link=Special Skills Airplanes.jpg|Airplanes|link=Airplanes Boats.jpg|Boats|link=Boats Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies|link=Butterflies Bugs.jpg|Bugs|link=Bugs Shapes.jpg|Shapes|link=Shapes (episode) Colors.jpg|Colors|link=Colors Seeing.jpg|Seeing|link=Seeing Hearing.jpg|Hearing|link=Hearing Gladtobeme.jpg|Glad to Be Me|link=Glad to Be Me Arts.jpg|Arts|link=Arts Movement.jpg|Movement|link=Movement Bjssnackattack.jpg|BJ's Snack Attack|link=BJ's Snack Attack Countingnew.jpg|Counting|link=Counting Letters.jpg|Letters|link=Letters Pets.jpg|Pets|link=Pets Vets.jpg|Vets|link=Vets Winter.jpg|Winter|link=Winter Summer.jpg|Summer|link=Summer Caring.jpg|Caring|link=Caring Rhythm.jpg|Rhythm|link=Rhythm Playinggames.jpg|Playing Games|link=Playing Games Funwithreading.jpg|Fun with Reading|link=Fun with Reading Makingmistakes.jpg|Making Mistakes|link=Making Mistakes (episode) Separation.jpg|Separation|link=Separation Daysoftheweek.jpg|Days of the Week|link=Days of the Week Sharing.jpg|Sharing|link=Sharing Rabbits.jpg|Rabbits|link=Rabbits Ducksandfish.jpg|Ducks and Fish|link=Ducks and Fish Mothergooseepisode.jpg|Mother Goose|link=Mother Goose (episode) Fairytales.jpg|Fairy Tales|link=Fairy Tales Thingsicando.jpg|Things I Can Do|link=Things I Can Do Differences.jpg|Differences|link=Differences Dancing.jpg|Dancing|link=Dancing Singing.jpg|Singing|link=Singing Neighborhoods.jpg|Neighborhoods|link=Neighborhoods Careers.jpg|Careers|link=Careers China.jpg|China|link=China Kenya.jpg|Kenya|link=Kenya New Barney Songs Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg|Broken Toys|link=Broken Toys Thetoyfactorysong.jpg|The Toy Factory|link=The Toy Factory Ifyouimagine.jpg|If You Imagine|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/If_You_Imagine Ihearmusiceverywhere.jpg|I Hear Music Everywhere|link=I Hear Music Everywhere Adventuringatthefair.jpg|Adventuring at the Fair|link=Adventuring at the Fair Maryhadalittlelambremix.jpg|Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Had_A_Little_Lamb_%28Remix%29 Tryingsomethingnew.jpg|Trying Something New|link=Trying Something New Howdoesthisthingwork.jpg|How Does This Thing Work?|link=How Does This Thing Work? Youcanmakemusicwithanything.jpg|You Can Make Music with Anything|link=You Can Make Music with Anything Whycanti.jpg|Why Can't I?|link=Why Can't I? Sing Your Song.jpg|Sing Your Song|link=Sing Your Song Afriendlikeyou.jpg|A Friend Like You|link=A Friend Like You Flyinginaplane.jpg|Flying in a Plane|link=Flying in a Plane Togethertogether.jpg|Together, Together|link=Together, Together Playingtheshapes.jpg|Playing the Shapes|link=Playing the Shapes Whenyouhear.jpg|When You Hear|link=When You Hear Excerciseisgoodforyou.jpg|Exercise Is Good For You|link=Exercise Is Good For You Themadsong.jpg|The Mad Song|link=The Mad Song Waytocount.jpg|Way to Count|link=Way to Count Thebooboosong.jpg|The Boo Boo Song|link=The Boo Boo Song Thevetsong.jpg|The Vet Song|link=The Vet Song Ifallthesnowflakes.jpg|If All the Snowflakes|link=If All the Snowflakes Barneysbirthdaysong.jpg|Barney's Birthday Song|link=Barney's Birthday Song Wontyouimaginewithme.jpg|Won't You Imagine with Me?|link=Won't You Imagine with Me? Whatabigmistake.jpg|What a Big Mistake!|link=What a Big Mistake! Imissyou.jpg|I Miss You|link=I Miss You Abrightnewday.png|A Bright New Day|link=A Bright New Day Bestoffriends.jpg|Best of Friends|link=Best of Friends Beingme.jpg|Being Me|link=Being Me Thedanceofthedragon.jpg|The Dance of the Dragon|link=The Dance of the Dragon Cast & Crew Cast ''' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Josh Martin / Rick Starkweather, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Michaela Dietz) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) *Emma (Hope Henderson) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) *Peter (Preston Strother) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) *Haley (Christina Burdette) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Riley (Reagen Rees) *Adam (Jackson Pace) *Samantha (Miranda Money) *Carmen (Chloe Colville) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) *Madison (Abby Loncar) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) *Hope (Sydney Reinhardt) *Morgan (Madeline Bell) *Joey (Bryce Cass) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Kathy (Kaitlin Lindey) *Audrey (Chelsea Huss) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Kaitlyn (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Becky (Grace Vowell) *Jake (Zachary Flores) *Michael (Michael Taber) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Anna (Mia Ford) *Melanie's Dad (Ron Gonzales) *Melanie's Mom (Shannon McGrann) '''Crew Executive Producer * Karen Barnes Editors * Amy Polk * Julie Dunn * Tim Werner * Laura Cargile * Mark Clive (Special Effects Editor) Directors * Fred Holmes * Jim Rowley * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Second Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Tom Voight (Technical Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) Writers * Carter Crocker * Michael Anthony Steele * Cheryl Ammeter * Stephen White * M.G. Hamilton * Fred Holmes * Perri Verdino-Gates * Jim Lewis * Karl Geurs * Charlotte Spivey * Hannah Hall Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer/Second Unit Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Consulting Producer) * Julie Hutchings Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Scot Osborne (Set Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Traci Hutton (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) Coordinators * Halim Jabbour (Production Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Talent Coordinator) * Andrea Perkins (Second Unit Talent Coordinator) * Christine Lanning (Extras Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Craft Coordinator) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (also Studio Engineer) Supervisors * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Costume Shop Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Timm Bland (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera/Jib Operator) * Paul Gore (Second Unit Camera Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Utilities * Jason Edwards (Video Utility) * Gilbert Gonzales (Video Utility) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Utility) * Todd Hopkins (Audio Utility) Photographers * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) * Paul Gore (Secound Unit Digital Photographer) Mixers * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Best Boy Electrician) * Billy Adamson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * Stephen Ritchey * James Soward * Darrel Tawney * Mark Zapeda Grips * Billy Adamson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * Stephen Ritchey * James Soward * Darrel Tawney * Mark Zapeda * Scott Hello (Second Unit Grip) Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Lead Men * Greg Beutel * Shauni Mast-Wall (Character Costume Shop Lead) Swing Crew * Adrian Ankersheil (Prop Swing) * Eric Elson (Art Department Swing) * Brac Love (Art Department Swing) Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Artist) Painters * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) * Stephanie Dalvit (Face Painter) Greens * Kelley Murry Carpenters * Dan Fitzner * Kerry McCall * Stephen Conner * Derek Johnson (Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) Decorators * Leigh Van Straten-Herrmann Shoppers * Stephanie Emery (Art Department Shopper) * Carolyn Kramer (Wardrobe Shopper) * Karen Swerling (Wardrobe Shopper) Construction * Larry Langley (Set Construction) * Roy Allerano (Set Construction) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist)